


普通的假日

by kakakakajiang



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakakajiang/pseuds/kakakakajiang
Summary: 是鹤豆919联文活动的产物存个档
Relationships: 鹤房汐恩／豆原一成
Kudos: 3





	普通的假日

**Author's Note:**

> 是鹤豆  
> 919联文活动的产物
> 
> 存个档

【豆鹤豆暮夏之约24h产出接力】普通的假日

⚠️是鹤豆！有车车  
ooc预警  
以上。

现在正是夏末，但是天气依然炎热，蝉在外面的树上不依不饶的叫着。在练习室中的少年们并没有被影响太多，一遍又一遍的进行着练习。

今天原本是个难得的假日，但是鹤房汐恩和豆原一成却约好了时间一起进行自主练习。说着是自主练习，其实不过是打着自主练习的名号偷偷摸摸的约会罢了。对于热恋中的小情侣来说，所有的独处时间都异常珍贵，两人恨不得一天24小时时时刻刻都黏在一起，一找到机会就要尽可能多的独处。

不过虽说是约会，大多数时候也只不过是一起跳跳舞，唱唱歌，拉拉小手亲亲小嘴什么的。毕竟组合还在上升期，两人的工作安排都很多，所以仅仅只是这样两个小孩就能开心好久。

两人从吃过午饭就一直在舞室里练习了，从《无限大》跳到《oh eh oh》所有的舞蹈动作都一个一个确认，哪怕是一点细微的问题也完全不放过。

太阳一点点的落下去，毕竟是省体代谢旺盛的年纪，鹤房汐恩和豆原一成两个人都出了一身汗，躺在地上边帮对方捏着酸痛的胳膊和腿边平复呼吸。不知道是谁先凑近了谁，当两人的嘴唇贴上之后，就像异性的两块磁铁似的互相吸引，纠缠的难解难分。肺泡中的空气一点点耗尽，但是两人谁也不愿意先认输，最终以豆原喘不过气拉了拉鹤房的衣角示弱的叫了一声【汐恩哥】结束，鹤房以微弱的优势胜出。

吻里带了些汗水的微咸，又沾了一些对方的味道。窗外的蝉还在叫着。

【汐恩哥最坏了，明知道我喘不过气了还不放开我。】豆原微微撅起嘴，带点撒娇的语气说。

打了很久的棒球，豆原的体力还是很不错的，但是比起一直在练习游泳的鹤房来说，他的肺活量还是稍逊一筹。fan们最喜欢的湿漉漉的狗狗眼看向鹤房汐恩，他几乎瞬间就起了反应，谁能抵挡这样的一双眼睛呢？尤其是它们的主人还摊在你的身上，在你颈间乱蹭的时候。

鹤房的手从宽大的衣摆探入，缓缓的婆娑着豆原的腰侧，豆原觉得，自己那里的汗毛几乎瞬间就立了起来。

【这里是练习室，不要胡闹啊，汐恩哥】豆原跪坐在地上，因为作乱的手而忽然软了腰，在一起这么久，鹤房怎么可能不知道他哪里比较敏感呢。

不止腰侧弱点被对方牢牢的抓在手里，鹤房的另一只手也向他的下身探去。

【mame，我们做吧，就在这里】鹤房汐恩把头靠在豆原的肩膀上，故意压低声音说。同时两只手上的动作也毫不停歇，继续侵犯着几乎软成一滩的豆原。

【那只做一次！不能再多了】豆原忍耐着身上的刺激，努力忍住呻吟捂着嘴，说得很小声。【多几次也没关系吧？毕竟明天也没有什么行程】鹤房笑着捏了捏豆原的大腿内侧。

【嗯...】第一根手指探入的时候，虽然已经紧紧的捂住了嘴，豆原却还是发出了甜腻的鼻音。

【如果没记错的话，是这里吧】鹤房按照记忆向那点摸索，果不其然听到了豆原难耐的呻吟。坏心眼的他又重新抽出手指，当接受到豆疑惑的目光时，他露出了恶劣的微笑。下一秒，他将三根手指一起送了进去，并屈起手指狠狠的刺激那块脆弱的腺体。

【啊.....！汐恩哥..过分】18岁的未成年被过激的快感刺激的几乎发不出一点声音，连求饶和抱怨都被哽在了喉咙里。可怜的前端滴出几滴黏液，连眼泪也被刺激得流了出来。

从开始一直忍到现在，鹤房的性器已经有些涨得发痛了，他便不再忍耐了。【一成，我要进来了】话音刚落，他一个挺身，下体对那一点进行着反复而大力的摩擦，把那原本就不大的一点欺负的微微发肿。

要是说刚刚豆原还能勉强说出几句话的话，现在就是已经完全被顶撞的丧失了说出完整句子的能力，只能发出几声无意义的破碎呻吟。

【汐恩哥、太、太快了！已经...已经够了！...呜】在某一轮激烈的抽插过后，豆原终于忍不住用湿漉漉的狗狗眼看向鹤房汐恩开始求饶。

【mame酱的里面看起来可不是这么说的啊，不信你摸】鹤房空用右手稳住豆原，左手拉着拉着他的手向后方摸去【感受到了吗？一成君的小嘴可是一刻不停的在纠缠着我啊】像是要证实这句话的真实性，他还带点强迫的意味将豆原的食指也一同推了进去。

原本就已经将要被撑到极限的甬道又被强行推入了自己的手指，过于饱胀的感觉和指尖触感带来的羞耻将豆原的眼泪直接逼了出来。抽出手指后，鹤房却还要恶趣味的咬着他的耳垂【一成，抬头看看镜子。】

豆原害羞的扭过头，用动作拒绝鹤房的无理要求，但鹤房并不打算放过他。他更加频繁的向豆原的敏感点撞击，同时手也抚上了前端的性器。在前后的同时刺激下，豆原还是看向了镜子，原本离镜子还有一段距离，但是高中生不错的视力却成为了鹤房的帮凶。

从镜子里，豆原清楚的看到自己被汗水浸透的头发粘在了额头上，脸色通红，眼神迷离，背后的鹤房覆在他的身上。豆原的目光不知不觉就被自己身后人所吸引，他转过头，吻上了鹤房的嘴唇，而鹤房在和他接吻的同时也加快了下身的动作，在眼前一阵白光闪过之后，豆原迎来了今天的第一次高潮。

【我们换个姿势再来一次吧】鹤房拉起不太想动已经摊在地上装死的豆原愉快的说。见豆原一副不想动的样子，鹤房发出疑问【mame不想做吗？】

【想是想啦，但是在舞蹈室也有点太.....了吧】豆原有些害羞的挠了挠头。

【那就是愿意喽】鹤房露出了得逞的笑容【我在网上看到一个不错的体位，mame我们一起来试试看吧】

【好狡猾啊，汐恩哥。嘛，这次就听你的好了，就这一次哦】拿鹤房毫无办法的豆原无奈的点了头。

鹤房半跪在镜子前，并让豆原跪坐在自己的腿上。【这样不错嘛，mame也看的很清楚吧】鹤房边说边把豆原按在了镜子上。

【谁要看清楚这些啊】果不其然遭到了豆原的吐槽，但这很快就被鹤房的动作打断了。

已经释放过一次的豆原有些腿软，有些跪不住的他逐渐在鹤房的动作中向下滑去。这让原本就因体位十分契合的非常深入的性器向更深处滑去。

【嗯...】这样的刺激让两人同时发出了闷哼。而这样的体位也更加方便了鹤房的动作，他只需要不大的动作就能顶的很深，并且可以轻而易举的顶到敏感点。这可苦了体力已经耗费了大半的豆原。腿软，下滑，被顶的很深然后更加腿软，这几乎成为了一个死循环。  
......

豆原被顶得眼角发红，喘息声不断从微张的嘴中发出，鹤房从后方咬住了他的肩膀，留下了一个清晰的牙印。

【不要在明显的地方留下痕迹啊！】作为偶像的自觉让豆原即使是在这个时候也记得提醒自己的男朋友。【放心吧他们看不到的】鹤房边安慰边在他的肩膀上留下了更加明显的印记。  
......

在两人胡闹的时间里，太阳逐渐落了下去，在落日的余晖中，两人结束了这场激烈的情事。

太阳会落下，但是两人的爱情会一直继续。

后续：  
『以后再也不听汐恩哥胡闹了』吃了苦头的豆原心里此刻只有这一个念头。  
『以后可以试试看在网上看到的其他姿势』尝到甜头的鹤房心里美滋滋的想。  
看来今天也是两人脑回路不在一条线的一天呢。


End file.
